Life of Shadow
by Dovaah
Summary: K'ymeri was a mute assassin looking for a new life. S'virri was a mischievous Khajiit looking for adventure. Both get what they want, but not how they expected to...
1. Chapter 1

_Slinking in shadows, sprinting over rooftops on paws that left no noise. This was my life. I was quiet, and clean. Never over-stepped my boundaries, and never did anything stupid or reckless. I was like a ghost. Nobody knew me, and nobody ever got the chance to. I was mute after all, on my own behalf. I never found reason in using my voice, so I swore I'd never speak again unless i found a reason good enough to pull the words from my tongue. _

_ I knew that wasn't the only reason I haven't spoken a given word in ages. I always made myself think it was, but it was only a small percentage. When I was very young, my mother did some bad things. I never blamed her, I was an idiot with how I forgave her so easily. She killed my brother in cold blood. All he ever tried to do was protect me. Mostly from the various male Khajiit she brought home each and every night. She was so weak, so pitiful. I hated her with every tuft of fur on my body. Thats why, when I became what I now am, she was the first I'd killed._

Cringing, K'ymeri shook her thoughts away. Thinking about such things would make her look like a fool in front of everyone. She swallowed back the sob that threatened to rake through her, and kept her gaze straight forward as she limped along the rather busy path. She would have to find someone to help her with said limp, but she could deal with it for now. She was tired, and drained of the majority of her energy, leaving her rather helpless if someone were to attack. Her tail swishing back and forth in frustration, she searched for an inn of some kind, or any shelter really. A thunderous boom overhead alerted the presence of the oncoming storm.

K'ymeri growled slightly as hard pelts of rain shot down from the clouds. Searching desperately now for shelter, she was pushed and shoved as others ran to and fro, to their homes. Leaning a bit too much on her injured leg, she winced as a searing hot pain shot through her; sending waves of vertigo through her head. She grasped out for something, anything to hold onto, then it all went black, with a sudden thud as her body hit the now almost everyone was safe and warm, in their shelter or home, she was drenched, dirty from mud.

"J'bari..." a soft whisper, just barely audible to those with perfect hearing, was the last thing that left her lips as the darkness enveloped her, robbing her of her consciousness.

Sweet memories from when i was a small cub danced around in my head. Images of me and my brother. Happy memories, ones that brought smiling tears to my eyes. And in a split second all my worst nightmares appeared, shattering the last of my precious memories. I wanted to scream, as I watched my father hurt J'bari.

He'd beat my brother, then he would turn to me, and he would take my small fragile body and do the most unimaginable things to it. He raped me, he would leave deep cuts and scratches on me and then when he had had his pleasure, he would choke me, leaving dark bruises on my throat. I wish he would have killed me the first time he'd done it, but he knew if he kept me around, he'd just get to have more fun. He'd get to hurt me more, and take all I had.

Next were images of when my mother killed J'bari. I knew my body was crying. Even lying unconscious in the rain, I knew. I could feel the hot salty tears roll from my eyes. I just wanted it all to be over, just wanted to be somewhere safe- safe from everyone and everything. But I was being selfish. Nothing good comes from selfishness. A throb in my head alerted me to the next wave of nausea, allowing me to once again slip back into the darkness separating me from existence. _

Author's Note

I hope I did this right this time! This story is still being worked on, it's a role play my friend Maddy and I are working on. I just decided to publish it on here. Please read and review, questions/comments/suggestions all welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

S'virri sauntered lazily along the path to Riverwood. He was in no hurry, even at the prospect of finding a vast treasure.

He had heard many rumors of a merchant who was robbed by bandits and had lost his most valuable merchandise, including a hunk of gold in the shape of a dragon's claw. But he wasn't as interested in the golden claw as he was in the adventure of recovering it.

Besides, he knew it was best to be a good citizen...people don't think it was you when a crime is committed, even when it really _is_ you.

As S'virri came closer to Riverwood, he noticed a dark figure lying on the muddy path. The rain pelted down like knives and a bitter wind swirled, forcing S'virri to narrow his golden eyes as he ran against the steely sheets of wind and rain to the figure in the distance.

When he came to it, he kneeled over it and surveyed it. It was the still body of a female Khajiit, eyes shut and body limp. S'virri felt his heart stop. His eyes widened as his mind wandered into the past...

_S'virri began to head off in the direction his mother and sister went. By noon the next day, however, he still had not found them. As he scanned the horizon, hungry, thirsty and weary, he spotted two dark figures on the ground far away on the rolling dunes._

_He approached them, curious. But as he neared the figures, his curiosity turned into utmost horror. _No_, he thought miserably. _

_"No..." he repeated, this time aloud. "No, _no, NO!"_ He collapsed onto his knees in front of his mother and sister's still, cold bodies. Then, he sobbed. Heartbroken, gut-wrenching sobs and wails bubbled up through his chest and issued through his clenched fangs, tears staining his fur. _

I'll make them pay_, he thought. Heaving another sob, he roared,_ "I'LL MAKE THEM ALL PAY!"

_He sobbed for the longest time, repeating these lines until the sun rose. He then stood, wiped his eyes, and started to dig two holes in the sand. As he put the remainder of his family in the ground, he whispered:_

_"You will be avenged."_

_He covered the bodies and turned towards the west, towards the setting moon. And then, he ran. He chased the moon, running from the dawn. Eventually, he fell to his knees and toppled helplessly into the smooth sand, surrendering to the darkness._

S'virri blinked with surprise as a deafening clap of thunder returned him to the present. He shook his head and lifted the Khajiit's limp arm, checking for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt her wrist throb under his thumb.

Gently, he took her up in his arms, noting how very easy it was to do so. Then he went to his nearby home in Whiterun, unaware that he was carrying the person that would give him the biggest adventure of his life.

K'ymeri felt lighter as she began to regain awareness. Focusing a bit harder on the feeling, she realized someone had picked her up.

_They probably think I'm dead_, she thought groggily, as consciousness slowly reasserted itself. She tried to move her arms but felt a sickening numbness weighing them down.

She flattened her ears and flicked her tail, sighing inaudibly. Relief washed through her with the knowledge that she wasn't completely paralyzed from hypothermia.

Then, satisfied that she was still alive, K'ymeri fell into shadow once more.

Author's Note

Even if I'm doing these things wrong, at least I'm doing them! Sorry about the bite-sized chapter. I know it's a poor way to repay everyone who has been waiting patiently, but the next chappie is HUGE.

if you're reading this, thank you very much, and don't forget to review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came as a haze to K'ymeri. She purred softly, keeping her eyes shut and enjoying the warmth that had been laid upon her.

Snuggling in the hide blankets, she inhaled and smelled a strong, masculine scent. _So I'm in a man's home_, she thought.

She opened her eyes and squinted against the bright golden morning light that filtered through large, arched windows. She sat up, the hide falling into her lap. A cold gust of air blew across her small body, causing her to shiver.

She pulled the hide back up, wrapping it around her to stay warm. She contemplated whether or not she should call out, wanting to know if anyone was home.

She turned herself on the bed, placing her paws on the floor and cringing slightly. She hissed and gritted her teeth at the searing pain that enveloped her left leg. She looked down and noticed a make-shift splint wrapped tight around her leg.

She stood gingerly, looking around for someone. Then her gaze fell on a large, tawny male Khajiit. He sat at the foot of the bed, watching her with piercing amber eyes. K'ymeri froze slightly, looking at him warily. But the Khajiit just smiled warmly at her.

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty finally awakens!" he laughed. "You gave me quite the scare you know, lying in the middle of the road in the rain, cold as the snow, not breathing..." He looked skeptically at her.

"You okay now?" he asked, serious this time. "I used a healing spell and made the splint best I could, but I'm neither a mage nor a craftsman. If it's bad enough, I'll bring you to the Temple of Kynareth."

She gulped, debating if she should talk. She decided against it and bowed respectfully in thanks. She searched for something to write with. She found a piece of parchment and some ink. She smiled and grabbed a quill, writing quickly.

"Thank you for the help you've kindly given me. The splint is fine, I should be of no burden in a matter of hours." S'virri looked into her icy blue eyes worriedly.

"Surely you'll be able to stay for dinner? It's horker stew and sweetrolls, nothing fancy, but I can get a bit lonely. And I have a surplus of stew, those damned horkers are all over the place!"

She averted her gaze and nodded slowly. She then sat down across from him, her tail curling around her leg.

"What's your name?" she wrote, sliding the paper to him to read.

"S'virri, at your service!" he responded with a grand, sweeping bow. "And your name, m'lady?"

"K'ymeri," she wrote, her eyes never leaving the quill she'd written with. She glared at the "_K_" at the beginning of her name, hating it with a passion.

She got to her feet, knowing his next words would consist of _I don't want your kind in my home_ or _Get out, killers can't be trusted_ or something of the sort. S'virri just looked at the "_K_" in K'ymeri curiously.

"Isn't a "_K_" in a name the sign of an assassin?" S'virri's eyes held no dislike or anger, just curiosity. K'ymeri nodded, her gaze resting on him. She wondered why he didn't instantly make her leave.

"I am an assassin, yes. I have been my whole life. But not without motivation," she wrote, her hand resting on the parchment paper. S'virri grinned. "Then we are two of a kind, you and I," he responded. Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"You're an assassin?" she wrote, her ears flicking forward for a second causing the silver hoop rings in them to jingle. S'virri misread her reaction and quickly began to worry.

"There is no need to fear me," he said hurriedly. "I have no intentions of harming you." _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, he thought to himself. K'ymeri flicked her tail, chuckling softly.

"I'm sure I could hold my own against you," she wrote, sitting so she could take the weight off her leg. She smiled up at him, her tail curling amusedly. S'virri relaxed, seeing that he had misunderstood her. He chuckled along with K'ymeri.

"Oh, is that so?" he laughed good-naturedly. She smirked, and stood. Circling him she let her tail slide over his armored chest and under his chin. Then in a split second she tripped him, pinning him down on his back.

She sat on his abdomen lightly, leaning down she whispered, "I do believe so," in his ear. At first S'virri was startled, staring into her icy blue eyes with surprise and admiration. Then he grinned.

"So you _can_ talk! You have a lovely voice, by the way." then he grinned mischievously. "Oh, nice pin, too. But let me show you how it's really done!"

He gently but swiftly grabbed her shoulders, rolled her onto her back and pinned her small body with his muscular one. He folded his hands on her chest and put his head on them, purring with amusement. K'ymeri blinked in surprise, then nodded. She gently pushed him up off her. S'virri extended his hand, helping her to her feet.

"I prefer not to, though," she wrote, and handed him the parchment. She folded her arms over her chest, her tail lazily swaying side to side. S'virri looked at her inquisitively, his tawny head tilting to the side and the tufted tip of his tail twitching curiously.

"How come?" he asked. Then he realized his rudeness and cleared his throat, rocking on his feet in embarrassment. "If you don't mind me asking," he added sheepishly. K'ymeri sighed softly and took the parchment from him.

"I witnessed something horrible and vowed from that point on I'd only speak if I had a good enough reason to," she wrote, her eyes downcast as memories played over in her head on repeat. S'virri noticed her discomfort and unhappiness.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to open old wounds and I definitely didn't intend to hurt you," he said with his eyes wide, ears flat and tail thrashing. He was almost whimpering with guilt. K'ymeri sighed, and shook her head.

"No, its fine. The more I live in the past the less I actually feel like I'm alive," she whispered softly, her voice cracking slightly from all the years of un-use. She fiddled with the makeshift splint and softly slid her tail under his chin smiling warmly. S'virri relaxed again, purring.

"Hey, let's go get started on that stew I promised you," he said, smiling back at her. He extended his hand to lead her to the table. She took his hand, amused with his purring.

"For such a tough guy you sure do purr a lot," she joked, her eyes glimmering with amusement and mischief. S'virri then led her to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

As S'virri led his guest to the table, he couldn't help but notice her beauty...the softness of her snowy pelt, the brightness of her ice blue eyes, the subtle curves of her mysterious dark armor- S'virri realized he had been staring this whole time. He cleared his throat apologetically and gave a small smile.

"Sorry. My mind was preoccupied." He quickly changed the subject. "Did I make the stew well? The rolls are a bit burnt, though, so my apologies."

K'ymeri blinked, head cocked slightly. She'd been trying to figure out what he'd been so focused on. Shrugging it off she took a sip the stew, purring as the flavors danced on her tongue. Savoring the taste, she took a bite from one of the rolls, smiling.

"It tastes amazing!" she wrote on the parchment from earlier. She licked her lips and helped herself to another roll, this time dipping it in the stew to enjoy the flavors as one.

"I aim to please," S'virri responded happily. He thought for a minute, then decided to ask something else that was on his mind.

"How good are you in combat, K'ymeri? I was wondering that, if you would like to stay here, maybe we could go and hunt together some day. But somehow I always end up finding trouble - or trouble finds me. I need to know if you can handle it."

He paused, and added, "I'm not saying you're weak, but when I said trouble, I meant things like trolls, giants and dragons, not just a wolf or two. Though wolves do present themselves as well, of course."

K'ymeri smiled, her tail curling in amusement. "I'm most certain I can hold my own," she wrote, her eyes glimmering with mischief. "If you recall, I did take you down in a split second only a few moments ago..."

She smirked, the quill making a soft _click_ as she set it down. S'virri grinned.

"Fair enough. But I don't think you'll be able to take a dragon down in the same manner. I suppose it's possible, but highly unlikely. Anyway, how good are you with your claws? A sword? What do you prefer to use in combat?"

K'ymeri stood, smiling. She let her claws show and unsheathed several poison-tipped daggers, arranging them in her hand. She also took a moment to show him some of her fighting techniques.

"I'm very skilled with daggers and some small blades. However, I'm best with my arms, legs, and teeth," she wrote, sliding the daggers back into their hidden sheaths.

S'virri nodded in understanding. "So you're a martial artist. Personally, I prefer to be direct and up front. My fighting style is a bit savage at times," he paused and then chuckled.

"Okay, a lot savage. But I've learned a few things from Sabre, so it is to be expected." She smiled, her tail flicking.

"I'm faster than I am strong. My speed enforces my movements and stealth," she wrote. She turned and began inspecting his home, taking in all the details.

S'virri murred thoughtfully. He then whistled to the open door behind him, calling forth a gigantic beast that roared savagely as it barreled through the door. It then pounced on K'ymeri and began ferociously...licking her face. It then lay on her chest, licking a paw and regarding K'ymeri with its intelligent yellow eyes.

K'ymeri let out a slight squeal of surprise, her eyes wide. She tried pushing the thing off her, her fur standing straight on end. Her eyes screamed fear and her breathing quickened.

S'virri laughed, a deep, throaty sound that made the enormous sabre cat pinning K'ymeri to the wooden floor perk up and let out an unseemly mew.

"That's enough, Sabre, let her up," S'virri commanded, but he was still chuckling. "K'ymeri, meet Sabre. Sabre, say hello to K'ymeri."

Sabre let out a loud purr and licked K'ymeri's entire face with one swipe of his sandpaper tongue. K'ymeri stood quickly and hid behind S'virri.

"W-what is that?" she whispered low, her ears flat. "S-Sabre..."

"...is my pet sabre cat," S'virri finished her sentence. "I had tried many a time to tame one in the past, but it never worked. That's where I got this armor from," he continued, gesturing to the golden pelt draped across his broad shoulders.

"But Sabre is different. I found him starving on the side of the road with four arrows sticking out of his hide and a huge gash on his right back leg. I approached him with some food and when he made no attempt to attack me, I fed him."

S'virri bent down and handed Sabre a bit of horker meat. The latter gratefully accepted the treat as S'virri finished the tale.

"I nursed him back to health, aside from a slight limp. He's been my loyal companion ever since. Plus, he's a heck of a lot stronger than a hound, and cleaner too."

K'ymeri blinked and knelt down. She slowly stroked Sabre's head in a calm manner, scratching under his chin delicately.

"He's actually kind of cute," she chuckled quietly. She looked up at S'virri and smiled, her tail swishing lightly over the floor.

S'virri smiled, glad to see Sabre taking to his new friend so well. The cat usually didn't enjoy strangers.

"The reason I called Sabre is because I wanted to test your reflexes and speed. I knew he would pounce on you - for better or worse. He's not really aggressive, but I didn't expect him to be quite that enthusiastic. Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, even though she had a slightly painful throb in her leg. "I'm fine," she purred, petting Sabre again. "I guess my speed's not all what it used to be," she added softly.

K'ymeri stood upright and laid a hand on S'virri's chest. "Thank you. I'd be dead if it weren't for you," she bowed her head respectively and smiled warmly.

"My pleasure," S'virri responded with a kind gaze. "Quite the adventure today, and I think that goes for the both of us." He yawned, and continued. "Personally, I'm ready to hit the hay - and I mean that literally. I don't have a guest bed, but you can sleep in mine. I'm comfortable sleeping outside. It's a bed large enough for two or three, so it'll give you a bit of room for your leg."

K'ymeri nodded and turned to the bed but stopped abruptly. She turned swiftly and grabbed S'virri's arm.

"I'm not sure about that. After all, it's your bed," she whispered, her gaze pleading. S'virri narrowed his eyes in concern.

"You sound afraid. What's wrong?"

K'ymeri stared at her feet, slightly ashamed. "I-I'm not certain I-I like being alone at night," she murmured quietly.

S'virri put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. Would you like for me to sleep with you?" Realizing his slight verbal error, he quickly cleared his throat. "Er, sleep in bed beside you," he stammered with a sheepish grin.

She nodded, smiling warmly. "Please," she whispered softly. She looked around for somewhere to pull her armor off.

S'virri grinned and dug up some spare black trousers and a icy blue tunic.

"Go into my room and change into these. They're a bit big for you, but they'll do. And I won't peek, I promise," he said. "Much."

He laughed and began to clear the table, polishing the silverware with a ragged cloth. K'ymeri nodded, chuckling at his last remark.

She found his room, and slowly slid out of her armor. She took a moment, running her hands through her soft white belly fur. Purring softly, K'ymeri braided her ebony hair and slid into the clothing S'virri gave her.

S'virri knocked at the wooden door of the bedroom. "Permission to enter, madam?"

K'ymeri walked over, opening the door. Nodding she twirled lightly on her one leg, her misty blue tunic billowing around her. "I feel young again," she said softly, happiness dancing in her gaze.

"Like you're not?" S'virri let out another of his deep, bellowing laughs. "I never made you out to be a ballerina, either," he chuckled.

K'ymeri purred, her tail curling in amusement. "I'm not that young anymore," she chuckled quietly. She sat on the bed, eyes set on the wall as if she were looking at a picture frame.

"I'm no ballerina, either," she finally murmured after moments of silence. This made S'virri grin.

"Nor am I," he chuckled. He laid back and put his hands behind his head. "Good night, K'ymeri," he yawned, and closed his amber eyes.

She nodded and laid down beside him. She then pulled the hide covers over the two of them and closed her eyes, falling into the shadowy abyss of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

S'virri slept fitfully until a loud ruckus outside of his home woke him. He groaned, taking his pillow and wrapping it over his muzzle and eyes.

_Oh, come on, it's almost midnight! Who could be so loud at this hour? _he though to himself, annoyed. But then his ears shot straight up when they detected loud howls and snarls outside.

Bolting upright, S'virri began urgently pushing K'ymeri's shoulder.

"K'ymeri, get up! I think there's a-"

A loud cry confirmed his fears.

"WEREWOLF!"

K'ymeri jolted awake and briskly sat up, eyes wide with fear. She gripped the blanket tightly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what do we do?" she shrieked, the the realization clicked. It was just a werewolf. She could deal with it.

K'ymeri got out of bed, grabbed her daggers, and headed for the door. She was determined to prove she still had her _ummph._

S'virri stared at her in shock, then grabbed his greaves, pulling them over his leather trousers. Not bothering to worry about his cuirass and gauntlets, he unsheathed his deadly talons and ran after K'ymeri.

"K'ymeri, wait! That's not just a werewolf, it's a Companion! They're the most ferocious warriors in all of Skyrim- and the most vicious beasts in all of Tamriel!"

He caught up to K'ymeri and grabbed her shoulder.

"Worse than that, he's a whelp- this is his bloodmoon. I can tell because the more inexperienced they are, the more savage they are. This one's fresh- he can't control the beast, he's just too unpredictable! I don't know how Kodlak let him get out."

S'virri pleadingly stared into K'ymeri's azure eyes, panting and out of breath. Then he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, holding it for a moment before letting it out in a sigh.

"If you're intent on going against this thing, at least let me help."

K'ymeri was confused by his actions, no one had ever really worried about her since her brother died.

"Will it bother us if we stay in here?" she asked him, her eyes staring up into his.

All of a sudden, something slammed into the door with a loud thud. When it did it a second time, the door began to splinter. An ear-piercing howl made S'virri cringe.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked K'ymeri, extending his cruel claws.

With last thud, the werewolf crashed through the door, glaring at the two Khajiit with bloodred eyes.

The beast opened its great maw in a fercious roar, spittle flying off of its glistening fangs.

K'ymeri hissed at it, her daggers at the ready.

"If you value your life, you flea-bitten pest, you'll have the sense to leave," she growled, though with how soft her voice was, she wasn't sure it heard her.

It did.

The creature turned its head toward her and pulled its lip up in a snarl, showing off rows of bloody, jagged teeth. As it advanced on her, however, S'virri began waving his arms, retreating into the kitchen.

"Over here, you overgrown, mangy mutt!" he snarled.

The werewolf tried to pounce on S'virri, but the Khajiit dashed out of the way at the last second, causing the beast to smash headfirst into a cabinet. As the werewolf tried to free its head, S'virri began to transform as well.

With a rending roar, S'virri's fangs lengthened into sabers as his face and chest broadened. His legs and arms grew shorter and thicker as he dropped to the ground on four massive paws, each one complete with four savage talons. All this happened in seconds. Within a beat of the the heart, S'virri grew from a snarling Khajiit to a roaring sabre cat.

When the feral lycanthrope finally freed its wolfish head from the cabinet, it looked _up _at the growling sabre cat in surprise. But the werewolf quickly recovered from its shock, pouncing on S'virri and sinking its fangs into his foreleg. S'virri's back paws scrabbled against the beast's belly, trying desperately to push it off.

_Run, K'ymeri! _S'virri thought, hoping against hope that she would somehow hear him.

K'ymeri didn't listen. Just as the werewolf lowered its fangs to S'virri's throat, K'ymeri snuck up behind the werewolf, swiftly driving a dagger through the beast's heart. She then stabbed a second dagger through its skull for good measure.

Limping towards the lycanthrope's corpse, S'virri gaped first at the dead beast, and then at its delicate-looking Khajiiti slayer.

_How did she do that so fast?_ he thought in shock.

K'ymeri drew her daggers from the bloody corpse, glancing at S'virri.

"You alright?" she asked worriedly.

S'virri transformed back into his Khajiit form and nodded. But then he winced and examined the two oozing puncture wounds on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Except...I've been bitten."

"You aren't going to turn into some horrid, gruesome beast, are you?" K'ymeri asked, examining his arm. She glanced up into his amber eyes, her own gaze filled with worry.

S'virri sighed.

"Well, I guess it depends on your definition of horrid and gruesome," he murmured grimly. "No potion or spell will cure lycanthropy. But luckily, I'm one of the few who actually know the Daedric Prince Hircine personally. If you didn't know, he's known as the Father of Manbeasts as well as Lord of the Hunt. I f you wish, you may accompany me to his shrine- but it will be dangerous, and you _mustn't tell anyone._"

S'virri paused and added, "You'll probably also get to meet Sheogorath, the Prince of Madness and possibly the Lord of Debauchery, Sanguine. I've done Hircine a few favors in the past, but it may not be enough. I'm hoping that I might be able to get a few other Princes to vouch for me."

K'ymeri respectfully dipped her head.

"Of course I'll accompany you, and I'd be honored to meet the Princes," she replied, tying a piece of cloth over S'virri's wound to staunch the flow of blood.

S'virri sighed in relief.

"Thank you. I have no trouble with Sanguine and Sheogorath is pretty much one of my best friends as far as Daedra go, but Hircine is kind of...dangerous. It is _really _easy to tick him off. And when you tick the Lord of the Hunt off, you have every wild beast in existence tracking you down and eating you alive once they catch you."

S'virri headed back to the bed, but before he laid back down, he turned to K'ymeri once more.

"One last thing- I want you to bring some meat, wine, and cheese." When K'ymeri began to question him and his strange request, S'virri held up his hand, gesturing for her to wait a moment.

"I know it sounds strange, but Lord Hircine is a hunter so he probably won't mind some roast beef or a chicken leg or two. Prince Sanguine is kind of a drunk so a bit of wine would make his day. Lastly, Lord Sheogorath is obsessed with cheese. And entrails, but I don't have any of those."

As S'virri pulled off his greaves, he continued, "Speaking of Sheogorath, I'll probably make him and the others some strawberry torte. The Prince of Madness can be a bit unpredictable at times, but that dish seems to calm him. And who _doesn't _like strawberry torte?"

He smiled and laid down on the bed, drawing the hide blankets over K'ymeri and himself. Thinking on what lay before him the next day, he began to chuckle.

"By Talos, this whole thing sounds like we're just going out on a picnic with a few freinds, not to a Daedric shrine with a madman and a drunk in hopes that we can sway the creator of therianthropes to cure of lycanthropy!"

K'ymeri just smiled. She made a mental note of the requested items and replied, "I just see it as a new adventure."

She turned in the bed to face him and gently stroked his velvety face.

"Plus, I get to share it with a very good friend," she purred, closing her eyes.

S'virri smile at her and closed his eyes as well.

"Well, good night, K'ymeri...and don't let the werewolves bite."

With that, he blew out the bedside candle, leaving the pair in the pale silver wash of the full moon.

Author's Note

Sorry it took so long. The school blocked Fanfiction and since this is a roleplay, I now have to type everything I get in the mail into the computer after I edit what I originally got on Pages in my iPad. So what used to take me from two to two and a half hours to upload now takes a good four to five...by Talos, who knew your neck and back could be so stiff?


End file.
